


Cleaned Up

by edensgay (buckybarfs)



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Pegging, and ass eating, and pussy eating, because its what he deserves!, but theres some lovey dovey in it, eli gets pegged, eli looks like a Snacc, its just smut okay, its smut, this is soft and fluffy and smutty, with some praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarfs/pseuds/edensgay
Summary: Eli and his favorite Deputy spend some much needed time together.





	Cleaned Up

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo!! a while ago i made a tumblr post about how Eli takes the strap then decided I needed to write this.

****

It wasn’t often that Eli left the bunker, but when he did it was to hunt, do recon or go to the cabin a few miles down the road. Today was a cabin day and as such, he’d prepared. He'd brushed his hair, his shirt was clean and he’d even managed to trim his beard a bit. It was a smidge uneven but that wasn’t important, what was important was that he tried.    
  
Tammy and Wheaty had given him odd looks as he’d picked up his bow and headed for the exit, a nervous hop in his step and a grin on his face. They hadn’t been able to figure out where Eli went or why he went, all they knew was that he came back completely relaxed with a swagger in his step.   
  
He’d been at the cabin for half an hour, Rook would be arriving any minute now. His leg jiggled as he sat on the couch nervously flexing his fingers as he stared at the wall and waited for the door to open. The grandfather clock in the hall ticked the seconds by, slow and painstaking. Eli wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, he hadn’t had time to wash them but a sniff test had revealed they weren’t that dirty.    
  
The clock let out a long chirping and then the door opened, sending Eli rocketing to his feet. He stood stock still, trying not to fidget as her eyes traced over him. Starting at his feet, a small smirk working its way onto her face as she noticed the bulge already forming in his pants, moving up to his chest and finally settling on his face.    
  
She blinked in surprise before an easy grin worked its way across her face, her arms crossing over her chest as she leaned against the doorway. “Well, well, well. Look who’s all cleaned up.”    
  
“You like it?” Shit, when did his voice get so raspy? His palms were sweaty again, his heart thumping in his chest as he tried to casually wipe his hands on his jeans again.    
  
Rook raised an eyebrow at him and then spared a glance to the stairs before giving him a hard look. Eli knew what that look meant, it meant ‘Go upstairs and get naked. Now’. So, he did. A chuckle escaped her as he darted towards the stairs, trying not to trip over his feet as he tried to walk up them like a normal person and not take them two at a time like some sex-starved loon.   
  
He could feel her eyes on his ass as he took the stairs, that in itself was motivation enough to slow down and give a little shake every other step. At the top he stopped and looked back at her, shivering at the hungry look in her eye. She was going to devour him, and he couldn’t wait.   
  
In the bedroom, he kicked off his shoes and threw his shirt in the corner within mere seconds. His pants took a little longer, he attempted to kick out of them but instead got his legs tangled in the fabric and fell onto the bed. The soft comforter muffled his frustrated groan as he took a minute to debate life and ask every deity why. After a minute of wallowing at his lack of finesse, he managed to pull the jeans all the way off.    
  
Eli got to his feet and stood proudly in the middle of the room clad in just his underwear before shimmying out of them and nodding to himself. Next was figuring out how to sexily position himself on the bed. How could he lay to look the most appetizing? Or as he once heard Wheaty say, like a snack?    
  
He settled onto the bed, leaning up against the pillows with one arm behind his head and the other on his junk. Yeah, that would work. Rooks footsteps echoed through the small cabin, his heart thudded knowing she would soon join him in the bedroom.    
  
Then it promptly plummeted when he realized he’d forgotten to remove his socks. Judging by how far away she sounded he had just enough time to hop off the bed and take his socks off then lay back down in his sexy position. The first sock was unceremoniously thrown across the room, landing nowhere near the rest of his clothes. The second proved to be more difficult but in the end, he got it off, tossing it somewhere in the general vicinity of the other sock.   
  
When he went to climb back onto the bed he tripped over his feet in his haste and ended up face down ass up leaning against the bed. Of course, that’s when the Deputy walked in.    
  
“Someone’s eager.”    
  
No, well, yes, but that’s not why he was in this position.    
  
Her hand ghosted over the swell of his ass and he let out a soft breath, instantly relaxing into the mattress. With that soft touch, he dropped the title of Militia Leader and simply became Eli, Rook taking charge but also letting go of her position. She wasn’t the Deputy, wasn’t spearheading the resistance against a doomsday cult, she was just Rook.   
  
At the cabin, they were just two people.   
  
With a little shimmying he managed to prop himself up and gaze at her over his shoulder, heat blossoming over his cheeks as he saw how tenderly she looked at him. Adoration was warm in her eyes, an amused but tender smile stretching her cheeks. She’s not wearing shoes anymore, having left them by the front door and for a minute Eli feels like a heathen for wearing his upstairs.   
  
Then the bag on her shoulder fell to the ground with a loud thunk, causing Eli to jump ever so slightly--no he wasn’t scared, he was Eli Palmer and Eli Palmer wasn’t scared of loud noises.    
  
“While you’re here,” her sentence trailed off as that hunger returned to her eyes, flashing him a smile before licking her lips.   
  
She would be the death of him.    
  
Her hand kneaded his asscheek as she sank to her knees, his cock twitching at the sight. “You’re overdressed.”  Any other protests he might have had, though they all would have been half-hearted at best, forgotten as her hand trailed over his inner thigh.    
  
“You can undress me later.”    
  
Fair point. Far be it from him to argue with that.   
  
He wriggled against the bed, spreading his legs to allow her better access which she immediately took advantage of, tongue licking a strip from his balls to his hole. His yelp of surprise turned into an indecent moan as her tongue flicked a gentle circle around his hole then traced back down to his balls.    
  
Rook gently envelopes one of them in her mouth, sucking tenderly and with that Eli lets his head drop to the bed, face pressed into the blanket. She pulls away, pressing gentle kisses to his perineum as her hands find purchase in on his hips. Air leaves her mouth in a gentle stream, cooling the hot saliva that coats him, the sudden cold causes him to let out a soft gasp.   
  
She chuckles and his bones turn to jelly then she’s back at it, tongue lavishing him with obscene wet noises. He knows he’s making a mess on the bed, he can feel the precum soaking into blanket where his dick rests. He almost feels bad for his neglected dick, but not quite because she’s still sloppily lapping at the sensitive skin of his hole and it’s hard to focus on anything other than that.    
  
As if she’d read his mind she grips his hips, nails softly digging into the flesh, and pulls him towards her. Before he can let out the undignified yelp that builds in his throat her mouth leaves him and he lets out an undignified whine instead. A hand leaves his hip followed by a clicking and a wet noise then she’s back to french kissing his ass.    
  
A wet hand wraps around his cock and gives it a few give tugs before settling into a slow rhythm that matches the speed of her tongue.    
  
Lube. She’d been opening a bottle of lube.    
  
“Did you,” a stop for a gasp as she penetrates him with the tip of her tongue, “open that with one hand?” He sounds breathy as all hell, his throat dry from how much gasping and mouth breathing he’s been doing but he can’t find it in him to care.   
  
She hums against him and he moans at the tingling feeling.    
  
Rook picks up the pace, her tongue fucking him as her hand works his dick in a circular motion. He’s on the verge of over stimulation but is being kept on the edge, he knows exactly what she’s doing.   
  
She’s keeping him needy.   
  
Then it’s all gone and he finds himself holding back that same needy whine from before and he must not be doing a very good job of it because she chuckles and makes a clucking noise with her tongue. Her hand squeezes his ass one more time before he hears her shuffle to her feet, his dick twitches knowing what’s coming.    
  
Eli rolls over and looks at her, eyes hazy with lust and adoration as he notes the saliva glistening on her chin. His chest is heavy, his cheeks are rosy and he’s aching for release, but save for the wetness on her chin she looks perfectly put together.    
  
“You look completely debauched.” She’s going for joking but the hitch in her voice and darkening of her eyes gives way to the fact that she is loving this just as much as he is.   
  
He clears his throat as he props himself up, letting out a shaky chuckle while shaking his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. “You’re still overdressed.”    
  
Her smile makes his chest tighten painfully. “Well, it’s later.” She said, waggling her eyebrows at him playfully.   
  
Eli’s a smart man, the Dep doesn't need to tell him twice. She’s standing close enough that all it takes is for him to lean forward and hook his thumbs into her belt loops to pull her closer to him. A shrill laugh escapes her and she stumbles towards him, his heart sings at the noise.   
  
All his previous clumsiness is gone as he tugs her shirt over her head, stopping to admire the shape of her torso. Hands trail over her sides, one stopping to cup her breast while the other works on undoing her bra. His movements are slow, tender, as he drinks in the sight of her and takes a minute to worship.   
  
Her bra falls to the floor, forgotten as he leans forward and presses wet kisses to her exposed skin, trailing up until he’s able to swirl his tongue around her nipple. She stops, leaning into him and letting him lavish her breasts with attention, any last traces of tension draining from her body.    
  
Eli finds himself pulling away from her, looking up and shivering at the look in her eyes. They’re dark, pupils blown as she studies his face. He surges forward as she leans down, lips meeting halfway as they breathlessly taste each other. Rook cups his face as he firmly plants his hands on her hips, pulling her close enough to him that their knees knock.   
  
Tongues tangle and he tastes himself on her, groaning into the kiss.    
  
Her hands leave his face to find her belt, now she’s the impatient one, unbuckling it with precise movements. They pull apart, both breathing heavily, lips swollen. In one fluid motion, she yanks the belt down away from her and it’s freed from all her belt loops with a soft cracking noise.    
  
The sound makes him shiver, mind racing with images of her using that belt. But she tosses it aside--somewhere near his socks--and moves to unbutton her pants. Something on his face causes her to pause, maybe it had fallen a bit when she tossed the belt aside.    
  
A calloused hand holds his chin, tenderly lifting his face to meet her eyes. There’s mischief in them and another smile that makes his heart flip-flop. “Another time.”   
  
His hands cover hers and take over unbuttoning her pants, it feels like Christmas and he’s unwrapping the present that’s been tormenting him under the tree for weeks. Her underwear is simple but that doesn’t matter, he’s more interested in what they cover.    
  
His fingers toy with the waistband, dragging against her skin in a way that makes her sigh and relax under his touch. One of her hand's tangles into his hair, holding him tightly enough to remind him who’s in charge but soft enough to allow him some freedom. Eli pulls the cloth down her legs, licking his suddenly too dry lips as she became just as bare as him.    
  
She lets out a soft noise as he leans forward and presses a kiss above her mound, hands gripping her thighs like a lifeline. With a little maneuvering, he slides to his knees in front of her and pulls a leg over his shoulder, taking in the sight of her.   
  
“Eli.” There was a soft demand in her tone, accented with a whine. A gentle nudge of her leg against his head, begging him to not leave her hanging.   
  
That’s all it took, just her saying his name in that tone and he was diving his face between her thighs. His own needs forgotten as his tongue pressed against her clit in a broad stroke, groaning at the taste of her. Rooks' fingers tightened in his hair, a breathy sound escaping her. He presses a sloppy kiss to her clit before moving his attentions a bit lower, going down on her like a man on death’s row eating his last meal.    
  
She’s vulnerable like this, leaning heavily on him, head tilted back and body relaxed. Eli glances up at her, enjoying the view. She’s biting her lip, struggling against the whimpers that threaten to escape. It’s not often he gets to see her like this, these moments are ones he cherishes, moments when there’s nothing but them.    
  
He pulls away for a moment, beard glistening and breath heavy he presses adoring kisses to the skin of her thigh, nuzzling his face into her and letting out a content sigh. The hand in his hair softens its hold for a moment, brushing stray strands from his face. Their eyes meet and his heart leaps, the way she looks at him makes him ache.   
  
He’d do anything for her.   
  
One of the hands holding her thighs migrates to her sex, fingers spreading her folds. His mouth returns to her clit, tongue flicking over the nub in quick movements as he slides a finger into her. She’s so wet for him, clenching around the single digit.    
  
He adds another and the groan she makes is one he commits to memory, a strangled version of his name.    
  
Hands tighten in his hair as he finds the spot that makes her muscles clench and her jaw drop, fingers fucking her as his tongue spells out the feelings he struggles to speak of aloud. Rooks' nails dig into his scalp as she grinds herself against his face, struggling for some semblance of control. He lets her have it, allowing her to nudge his head to exactly where she needs it, to angle her hips so his fingers hit just right.    
  
Her orgasm has her taught as a bow, body stiff and toes curling into the shag carpet. Eli helps her ride it out, diligently continuing his ministrations until he feels her body loosen. His name leaves her lips in a breathless sigh, fingers slipping through his hair as her legs shake from the effort of keeping her upright.   
  
“I-” she pauses, letting out a shaky laugh as she smiles down at him. “Shit.”    
  
There’s a pause, both of them stopping to catch their breath, Eli holding her steady as she comes down from her high. He’s the only one who gets to see Rook like this, completely relaxed and at ease. He takes a mental snapshot of her face right now, eyes filled with adoration, cheeks flushed and lips swollen from biting down to keep quiet.   
  
With slow motions he sets her foot back on the ground, keeping his hands on her to make sure she’s stable. Also, maybe because he needs to touch her, has to feel that she’s real and right here. He rises to his feet and finds himself caught off guard when her hands catch his face and pull their lips together. She nips at his lip, tongue darting into his mouth to chase the taste of herself.    
  
His hand grip her hips like he’s afraid she’ll disappear, but she won’t. She’s real, and she’s right here with his tongue in his mouth and his dick against her thigh.    
  
They pull away, breathing heavily and looking at each other through heavy-lidded eyes.    
  
“Hey.” Her voice is soft, a bit raspy from all the panting she’d done earlier. Her thumb traces over his cheek and he leans into her touch, a dopey smile plastered on his face.   
  
“Hey.”    
  
She grins at him, pressing another quick kiss to his lips before pulling away. His stomach ties in knots at the loss but the tightness quickly turns to butterflies as she crouches in front of her duffel.   
  
“Find the lube?”    
  
He ends up crawling around on the outdated carpet listening to the jingling music of her wiggling into the harness. By the time he finds the half-empty bottle and gets back to his feet his knees burn and she’s laying on the bed, idly stroking the orange cock. From the smirk on her face he can tell she enjoyed watching him crawl around on the ground it makes the rugburn worth it, his eyes find the discarded belt for a split second before darting back to her.   
  
Not today, but someday.   
  
“Come here.” It’s not a question, her voice is soft but firm and he can’t help but shiver. It’s rare that they do it in this position, usually, she takes him from behind, fingers tangling in his hair and hands trailing down his back.   
  
As he crawls onto the bed towards her, feeling more like a lumbering idiot than a sex kitten, he can’t help but gnaw on his lip. He settles on his knees beside her, eyeing the dildo with an expression she can’t read.   
  
Her hand catches his chin and forces him to make eye contact, she searches him for something--hesitation, maybe. “Is this okay?” Again, soft but firm, no room for non-answers.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
With that she leans back, giving a meaningful glance to the cock before relaxing into the pillows. With timid movements he spreads the lube on his hand, tentatively grasping the strap on and coating it with lube. From the corner of his eye, he can see the easy smirk on her face, the slight quickening of her breath as his strokes on the Fanta colored dick grow more fluid as his confidence builds.   
  
They’ve done this nearly a dozen times, but each time he’s reduced to a shy bumbling idiot. Something about Rook being in control, taking the reins, gets to him in the best way.    
  
Before Eli can succumb to the butterflies threatening to cut off his airways he sets the bottle down and throws one leg over his lap so he overs above her cock. Her hands immediately hold onto his thighs, feather-light, not pushing him just grounding him.    
  
One hand goes by her head to stabilize himself while the other grips the cock and positions it near his entrance, he releases a breath and then slides down. His movements are slow, scooting down inch by inch, stomach muscles clenching until it’s fully seated inside of him.    
Almost involuntarily he grinds himself down onto her, he needed this. His cock brushes against her stomach, leaving a shining smear of precum. All shyness gone he slowly begins to ride her, his first few bounces shallow as he adjusts.    
  
“That’s it.” Her voice is soft, encouraging and that’s all he needs.    
  
Now adjusted his hands gently settle on her stomach, afraid to put too much weight on her but needing support, and he begins to ride her in earnest. Rooks' hands grip his thighs harder, one sneaking around to grab his ass.    
  
A groan escapes him as he rolls his hips, grinding on the dildo, the hand on his ass gripping harsher. Her nails threaten to break the skin, digging into the soft flesh of his ass in a way that one could almost call lovingly.   
  
His thigh muscles burn with use, he really should exercise more, and a layer of sweat covers his skin.   
  
“You look so pretty,” She coos, eyes alight as she takes in his sweat shined form. Her tongue swipes out to lick her lips as she takes in the swollen head of his cock, his eyes follow the movement, cheeks flushing as he continues fucking himself onto her. His hair sticks to his face, rivulets of sweat stuck in his chest hair, but she continues looking at him like he’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen.   
  
The hand on his thigh moves to grip his cock, giving him a firm squeeze that has his head lolling back a surprised gasp bursting from his lips. She knows exactly how to touch him to get him to make that sweet sound, and she does it again, and again until his gasps turn into groans and the groans turn into whines.   
  
Eli’s hips stutter in their movements as her hand continued stroking him, thumb tracing over tip in teasing motions. He doesn’t want it to be over, but he’s so close to the edge, almost ready to fall.   
  
“That’s it, sweetheart.” The soft words send him over, grinding down onto her with everything he has left in him. A knot tightens in his stomach, chest heaving as he moans what he'd intended to be her name. His cum drips over her stomach and even up to her chest in ribbons, coaxed by her strokes.    
  
He feels boneless, body heavy and throat tight. But it’s a good feeling, he sits there for a minute catching his breath as one of her hands twines with one of his, fingers tracing soothing circles on his knuckles as he comes down.    
  
“You okay?” Rook squeezes his hand, an easy smile on her face as she studies him.    
  
He’s better than okay and he goes to say so but all that comes out is a contented sigh with a jerky nod. His words fail him and Eli can feel that his body is about to fail him as well. With the last reserves of his strength, he lifts himself off of her, scooting to lay beside her.    
  
She wraps her arms around him, pulling his face to rest between her breasts as she hugs him and strokes his hair. “You did so good.” The praises cause a shudder to run through him, his hands locking around her waist.   
  
Laying in her arms is perfect, being with her is perfect. It’s a perfect distraction from his responsibilities, from their responsibilities, from their actual lives.    
  
He wants to tell her that he loves her, talk about the feelings they both so clearly have, but the words get caught in his throat. So instead he settles for nuzzling closer to her and pressing a kiss to the skin of her chest, right over her heart.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> feedback clears my skin up and waters my crops please give me feedback i need it


End file.
